Focal Point
Focal Point was a hardcore punk and metalcore band that began out of Sacramento and Elk Grove, California in the United States. The band began in 1995 but disbanded in 1997. However, not before releasing an EP and a full-length album through Life Sentence Records and Solid State Records/Tooth & Nail Records respectively."Focal Point". Fuel Radio. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. Guitarist Ryan Clark later went on to perform Vocals for mathcore band Training for Utopia and melodic metal band Demon Hunter.Costes, Judea (April 13, 2012). "Interview with Ryan Clark of Demon Hunter". Rock Edition. Retrieved on November 7, 2018.Sharpe-Young, Gary (2005). "New Wave of American Heavy Metal". Zonda Books Limited. p 333. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. He would also form Asterisk Studios, which became Invisible Creature, leading him to become a Grammy Nominated artist."Ryan Clark". Grammy. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. History Focal Point began in 1995. Vocalist Robbie Imrisek, Guitarist Ryan Clark, Bassist Kyle Brown, and Drummer Robert Torres had been in a band called Opposed, while Guitarist Danny Dinh had been in a band called Offset,"Focal Point". Stereokiller. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. alongside Don Clark, Ryan's brother. Both bands disbanded, as they were unhappy with how each band had progressed. Brown and Clark met with Dinh and began the band, hiring Imrisek and Torres. They recorded a material simply titled Demo Tape on October 5, 1995, which featured four songs, "Segregated", "No Return", "Fulfillment", and "Purify"."Focal Point - Demo Tape". Discogs. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The tape was manufactured and distributed by Dinh and the band. The band the next year, in 1996, recorded a 7", titled Neglected, which was released through Life Sentence Records, a label that had housed fellow spirit-filled hardcore bands XDEATHSTARX. The three songs on the EP, as well as "No Return" from the demo, would be featured on Suffering of the Masses, the band's debut studio album, which was released through Tooth & Nail Records."Focal Point - Suffering Of The Masses". Discogs. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The band embarked on a single tour in 1996, playing with Zao, Pensive, Seasons in the Field and others.Schwab, Andrew (June 25, 2013). "A Conversation with Ryan Clark from Demon Hunter". Patheos. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. In 1997, the band split up and went their different ways. Most of the members seemingly stopped performing music, save for Clark, who went on to perform in Training for Utopia, Demon Hunter, Deathbed Atheist, NYVES, and Low & Behold. He would also become a Grammy Nominated artist. Members * Robbie Imrisek - Vocals (1995-1997) * Ryan Clark - Guitars (1995-1997) * Danny Dinh - Guitars (1995-1997) * Kyle Brown - Bass (1995-1997) * Robert Torres - Drums (1995-1997) Discography Studio album * Suffering of the Masses (1996; Tooth & Nail Records) EP * Demo Tape (1995) * Neglected (1996; Life Sentence Records) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Straight-Edge Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:United States Bands